I promised him forever
by Carmina1990
Summary: And then a year ago, well almost a year ago, 364 days to be exact, he left me for a second time. But this time he left me a gift, a copy of himself, a human copy to be exact. But he left me an even greater gift, he never knew. Rose/10.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, this is the first story I've ever posted here. I've written stories before, but never for Doctor Who. I got the idea for this story after watching Journey's end. I wasn't satisfied with how it ended and had some questions which I'm trying to answer in this story. I usualy keep my stories to my self and keep on edditing them so it migth be a bit confusing while sounding completely logic to me :D. I love to hear what you think about my story constructive critism is always welcome. Flames however are not. And one last thins, I'm from the Netherlands and might not always use correct english, please help me out there aswell.  
Thanks, Carmina1990**

**_I promised him forever._**

Planet earth, alternate universe. This isn't the place where I was born, and it isn't the place where I will die, at least if everything goes as planned. 5 years ago I met a man called the Doctor. And then 3 years ago I lost him. I died in my own universe. My father was just in time to save me, before I disappeared forever, into the void.

And then a year ago, well almost a year ago, 364 days to be exact, he left me for a second time. But this time he left me a gift, a copy of himself, a human copy to be exact. But he left me an even greater gift, he never knew. I promised him I would stay with him forever, and that's a promise I will keep, whatever it takes. This is the story of what happened then and what will happen next.

Flashback 364 days ago.

Rose stared at the spot where the blue wooden box had started to fade away. Tears where streaming down her face. How could he, how could he do this again. He left her in this stupid alternate universe. While he went of to space, living a lonely life as the last of the time lords. How. Could. He! She tried to fight back he tears but couldn't. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears away, she let them run and tasted the salt as they streamed down her face. She didn't look up when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. He moved to stand before her and gently pushed her face up. When she was looking at him he slowly wiped the tears away. She managed a small smile through her tears.

He pushed her hair behind her ears and said softly; "come on Rose, lets get you to bed, you must be exhausted". She nodded and allowed him to gently move her towards the street where a car was waiting for them.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It took Rose about a week to except the fact that the Doctor had left her once again and he had no way of going back to him, and another week to even acknowledge the replacement he had left her. After her mind had decided she'd better make the most of what she had, her relationship with John Smith, as he called himself, had quickly changed into the relationship she always wished she had with the Doctor himself. John Smith truly was the Doctor in human form, and that was exactly the problem. He was human. Rose missed the exciting life she used to have and started to hate living with her parents in London.

She spent hours behind her computer, research, she claimed. But when someone came into her room she quickly clicked away what she was looking at.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"You what?" John asked unbelievably.

"I want to move to Cardiff" Rose repeated. Looking very excited. "I've already looked at some small houses and flats where we can live. "It will be great", he told him.

"Why in the world would you want to move to Cardiff? When all you've ever wanted is here, your mother, father and the baby, everything". He started to talk at 90 miles an hour, still looking at Rose as if she were crazy.

"Look if done my homework, Torchwood has opened a new research center in Cardiff, because of the rift there. That's the place where I can have some action and make myself feel useful. I am known as the defender of the earth to some people."

"I know that Rose, but what about taking it easy, trying to move on". He desperately tried to be the wise one, but deep down he knew there was no way of stopping Rose once she had set her mind on something, and even worse, he wanted to go almost as badly as her.

"I think the best way for me to move on is use all the things I know and put it to good use at Torchwood". Come on, she looked at him excitedly.

He thought about it for a moment, she had never looked so happy about something. Well at least not as long as he knew her. And maybe at Torchwood he could find a solution for his problem. He managed to keep it hidden for now, but he knew it was going to get worse and he couldn't do anything about it now. He also knew he should tell Rose, it would concern her as well. But he couldn't, not yet. He would tell her some day, he told himself.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon" Jackie cried as she hugged her daughter.

"Mum, I've been her for almost two months, and the house is finished, we want to move" Rose struggled to breath because of her mothers hug. "Besides, my job starts in 5 days and I have to unpack all my stuff before that".

"I know that sweetheart, it just that I don't want you to go, I've gotten used to having the two of you around".

While the family was saying goodbye John looked a it lost, he still wasn't sure what Jackie thought of him and his relationship with their daughter. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jackie gave him a big hug as well.

After saying their goodbyes the couple walked towards the car and got in, waiting for Pete to come and drive them to their new home.

Jackie watched as the car turned around the corner and somehow knew that she wasn't going to like the events that were yet to come in her daughter's life. She knew deep down Rose never got over the Doctor and was only living with the second best until she could find a way back to him. She knew he was still very much present in her daughters hart and that he would be there for all her life. She knew her daughter would fight to find her Doctor, to whatever end.

Cardiff, England. This is where a new part of my life began, and this is where it will end. Here my life will change forever. For better or for worse. Here things will happen that no-one could have foreseen, and things that no-one will ever know about. Here I will lose and here I will find again. I promised him forever and that's what he will get, forever.

The Doctor left Rose with the second best thing, a human copy of himself. But Rose promised the him she would stay with him forever and she is intend on keeping that promise. However, she's still stuck


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, here is the next chapter of my stories, thanks for your reviews. I've put Rose her thoughts in Italics, except for the first lines and the last lines all italics are her thoughts. Please let me know what you think.**

**Carmina**

Chapter 2

_Cardiff, England. This is where a new part of my life began, and this is where it will end. Here my life will change forever. For better or for worse. Here things will happen that no-one could have foreseen, and things that no-one will ever know about. Here I will lose and here I will find again. I promised him forever and that's what he will get, forever. _

Rose sat at the kitchen table, well sitting; she was clearly very nervous and couldn't sit still. She spilled half of her cereal and was now pushing around the scrambled eggs John had made for her.

"Rose calm down" He said as he grabbed her arms gently. "There is nothing to be nervous about, you'll do great, I'm sure". He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

Rose smiled up at him. "Thank you" Just as fast as it appeared the smile disappeared again. "But what if I screw up, I could you know. I don't know anything about machines and stuff. I just know a lot about aliens and …" She just rattled on not noticing John had also started talking.

"But that's just the point, you know all about aliens and their technology. You little insecure woman, always thinking you are not worth it, that you are not good enough. Well hear this Rose Tyler, you are brilliant!" He shouted these last words, making Rose shut up abruptly. She blinked away two tears, hearing there words coming from him and then quickly gave him a big hug, sinking away in his arms. _Sometimes _She thought _they are so much alike. _When she had heard him screaming to her like that she almost, almost, forgot he wasn't the Doctor. As she thought that she felt a sting on the right side of her chest. She'd been having this pain ever since they arrived in Cardiff. She dismissed it, _it's probably just the nerves Rose, you'll get over it. It'll stop once you've settled in. _

DDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

A little while later they were on their way towards the beginning of a new life. Rose looked around as they walked past the familiar sights in Cardiff. She remembered the problems they had gotten into when they were only there to refuel the TARDIS. She smiled as she thought of the fun she used to have with the Doctor and Jack. _No Rose, _she told herself, _do not think about that, this Cardiff is completely different. They didn't have a big green slimy monster as a mayor and they certainly don't have a captain Jack Harkness here. _She reached for John's hand, wanting some comfort, but he pulled his hand away and just walked on, towards the big doors of the Torchwood institute. _And sometimes they were so different. _

"Hi there, you must be our two new employees, I was told to meet you here, show you around and get you settled in". A young man was waiting for them at the entrance. "I'm Frank, by the way". He said as he stalked into the building leaving them to follow him.

He handed them their employee badges. After that he quickly walked into the building. Rose was amazed, this torchwood was noting like how she remembered it. The sterile rooms had made place for cozy looking rooms and everywhere people were examining stuff which came from outer space. She recognized some of it, and John too looked very impressed.

"If I'm right miss Tyler will be working in the technology department en mister Smith, you'll come with me to the medical department." Frank left Rose with a small women, she was currently holding what seemed to be a cell phone. She caught Rose looking and explained.

"We're not sure what this is yet, we found it in a spaceship of unknown origin. But the battery seems to be dead and we have no way of charging it. I'm taking it to our department head; maybe he can figure it out." She guided Rose through the big hallways and finally ended up in front of an office door. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Hold on just a minute" a voice called from inside. Rose felt a spark of recognition. She knew that voice. _It can't be. There no way he could be here. He's supposed to be in the …_

Her thoughts were interrupted by an other voice calling her name.

"Rose, is that you". She looked up but before she had time to see who it was she was pulled into a big hug. When he pulled away she saw who he was.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" She smiled as she hugged him again.

"Just passing by, had to drop of some stuff down in the medical lab, am I right did I see .."

"No!" Rose quickly interrupted him. "No it wasn't, it's a long story, why don't you come by for dinner tonight, we have some catching up to do".

"Yes we do" Jake smiled "Have you got an address?" Rose scribbled her address on the back of his hand and gave him another hug. "See you tonight". Just as the voice from inside the office called "come on in". She waved to Jake as she walked into the door, stopping as soon as she laid eyes on the man sitting behind the big desk in the middle of the room.

"Hello, you must be miss Tyler, I'm"

"Captain Jack" Rose said the same time as he said "Jack Harkness, nice to meet you". After that he got an odd look on his face.

"Excuse me Nora, could you leave us alone for a while, we'll talk about that", he pointed to the device in her hand, "after I've finished with Miss Tyler here". The woman turned around and softly closed the door behind her.

"Apparently you know who I am, and you know my passed, or should I say future, since you called me by my former title". Jack looked at her, his eyes demanding an answer. There was no sign of the flirty tone Rose knew Jack used to introduce himself to every living creature he met. She smiled remembering the Doctors constant remarks about him saying hello. "What are you smiling about, answer me, who are you".

Rose sat down and started her story. "It's not you I know" Jack gave her a strange look. "I'm from a parallel world, trapped here after a war in my world." She started to explain, she told him the whole story, about their adventures with the Doctor and how she eventually ended up back in this parallel world. When she finished Jack was quiet for a while.

"So you've been traveling with the Doctor, and now you want to go back to him. That's why you've come to Torchwood, that's why you want to work here." He asked her.

Rose wasn't sure what to make of his tone, so a bit cautious she answered "Well, that's basically the idea yes".

"That's great" Jack called out, "word is he is the last of the timelords, the last on that can bring me back home, or at least help me get of this bloody planet, I've been trying to find him for years, not knowing where to look. We can work together and together we can find a way to go to him". There was a big smile on his face now. "Let me introduce myself again. Hi, I'm captain Jack Harkness". The flirtatious tone completely back in his voice. He stood up and walked towards the door, holding it open for her, as she walked passed him he couldn't help but to look at her.

"Sorry Jack, not interested, not interested at all". She smiled as she saw his face fall.

_Deep inside the wolf has been awoke, soon all will be able to feel its presence. Soon all shall know he was here. For he was born all those years ago before the eternal darkness came. Now it feels the presence of the other, one who will help him to his goal. While the light of which he came is far, far away, an alternative is closer than he thinks…_

**I don't remember if Jake survived the great war in Journeys end, but in my world he did cause I need him for my story later on. As for Jack, you can't have a paralel universe without Captain Jack Harkness in it, the world would lose a fantastic guy, and I need him too. If you have anyone else you'd like to see paralel universe style let me know, maybe I'll write them in, but not mickey the idiot. He'll make an apearence, but not in the way he would like. There's a hint in the episode school reunion. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews again

**Thanks for all the reviews again. Just to make something clear; what I meant by there couldn't be an universe without Jack Harkness, was that Jack is such an amazing character I couldn't leave him out of my story. Jake is not working in Cardiff, he was just dropping something off and Rose invited him over for dinner, since he was there anyway. And Rose chose to start a completely new life, to stop working at Torchwood in London is part of that. **

**Sorry about saying Cardiff is in England, instead of Wales, my geography isn't very good. I can hardly find places in Holland, let alone in a different country :P. **

Chapter 3

The Doctor forced himself to turn away while an other man was kissing Rose. Well, technically he was kissing Rose, but his clone still felt like an other person to him. He had to force himself not to turn around and punch him in the face, only to take his place kissing Rose. He slowly walked to the TARDIS, tears streaming down his face as he closed the door on what could have been a beautiful life, together. With pain in his hearts he pushed the buttons on the TARDIS console and disappeared into thin air, back to 'his reality'. Never to return again.

He'd lost everything; all of his companions had left to live their own life. He could see them again of course, but they would never travel with him again, he was sure of that. Well Jack maybe, but in a different lifetime, when all the humans he knew now had died and people were starting to notice he wasn't going to die anytime soon. Donna, she would come, but she couldn't. He was sorry for her, how she wasn't allowed to remember the life she had with him. She'd been a good friend to him, keeping him in line the passed year. Absently he pressed some buttons and some all to familiar coordinates. He grabbed on as the TARDIS began to shake, the engine humming happily as if there wasn't a care in the world.

The TARDIS had stopped moving and the Doctor opened up the door to look outside. He was met with the big nothingness of the place he once called home. He sat down and just stared into the darkness in front of him, letting the emptiness of the place fill his heart. He cried again, not only for the loss of the one companion he truly cared about, but for the loss of everyone, every single person who'd ever given their life for him. The Daleks had made him realize he was just like them, creating soldiers to fight for him. In his mind he heard a voice say; "you know that's not true, you know we chose to fight. We all got plenty of moments to run away. We all chose our own deaths because you are worth dying for." He thought about this for a moment, it was true, all of his companions had many possibilities to run the other way, and they never did.

He sat there, staring out the door a little while longer, when suddenly the whole TARDIS shook. The doors slammed shut as they started moving through time. Soon the Doctor noticed they were not moving in space at all. When the TARDIS suddenly jerked to a halt he looked at his watch. He'd traveled 2000 years forwards. Slowly he moved towards the door and pushed it open. He was inside a spaceship. He walked away from the TARDIS and opened the door on the other side of the room. The next room he came in was the bridge, if you could call it that. The spaceship was small, maybe meant for 10 people. But he could only see one person. A young blond girl looking at him from the pilot's chair.

"You can't be here, you died on your planet. Your leader tried to shoot me and you jumped in front of me. You should be dead." He rattled, not believing what he was seeing.

"I don't know what happened, they were preparing me for the ceremony and I just woke up. They said some weird yellowish light came from my mouth and I woke up." Jenny smiled as she looked at her father's unbelieving look.

"So you sort of regenerated, but never changed shape. How did you do that?" He scratched his head as he tried to figure it out.

"Well, it's quiet easy actually. When I died I had only been created less then 15 hours ago. So my body was still in temporal flux so it could be healed by the regeneration energy, instead of changing. That's why you didn't notice I was regenerating, because technically I wasn't." She explained to him at 90 miles an hour. He smiled at her.

"So you really are a time-lord then?" he asked her. "You have the memories, the knowledge, everything"?

"I think so, yes. There's one thing I wanted to ask you though; is it normal to feel every planet you stand on moving around in space". The Doctor smiled, the first genuine smile since he'd left Bad Wolf Bay that morning. She really was his daughter. As he pulled her into a hug his whispered to her: "yes it is, sweetheart, it is."

The meeting with his daughter had quickly turned the Doctor back into his old self. He jumped around in the TARDIS like a madman.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked Jenny while pushing all sorts of buttons on the console.

"I don't know, something beautiful I guess". Jenny really didn't know where she wanted to go. She'd seen her fair share of planets, but noting came to mind.

"Ok, I know something you'll love". He spun a few wheels, pushed a few buttons and safely landed the TARDIS.

"You should be able to tell where we are you know. Or at least, when we are. The Where is always a bit fuzzy to me. Just look into your heart.

"I think it's the year 6 billion, is that right" She asked with her eyes closed.

"Almost" The Doctor smiled. "It's the day before it becomes the year 6 billion, it's New Years Eve. Come on than, open that door and step out onto new earth."

"New Earth? Couldn't they have come up with a better name?"

"They never do, this is the fourth earth since the original and everything is always the same. Even the continents are in the same place as on the first earth".

"And we can just go out and celebrate New Years Eve?" Still Jenny couldn't believe it.

"Yes we can, let go". The Doctor al but pushed her out of the TARDIS and together they stepped onto the apple-grass of new, new, new, new earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm very busy, I'm in college and I'm supposed to make an effort once in a while. Besides that I wasn't really motivated to keep writing because no-one had written a review about my third chapter. If you want me to update sooner you'll have to leave reviews. Ideas are always welcome as well as constructive criticism. But now without further ado; **

**Chapter 4**

"So is there anything else you'd like to know?" Jack asked Rose as the finished the tour of the technology department. Rose had been impressed by the building and was looking forward to working here. There was only one thing nagging her.

"Yes, actually there is" she answered carefully. "That cell phone Nora was examining, I think I know what it is. Can I have a look at it?" She was following a hunch here. The phone had caused a spark of recognition, but she didn't know from where. On the other hand, if it did indeed come from the rift, she knew very well where it came from.

"Uuh, if Nora doesn't mind, sure know yourself out. I'll bring you to her." He walked down the corridors again, and navigated through the maze without any problems. _I'm never going to remember the way from the front door to my office, _Rose thought. Suddenly Jack stopped. He opened a door and looked in.

"Nora, Rose would like to take a look at the cell phone you found, it that all right." Rose couldn't here the answer from inside the room but the door opened so she assumed it was affirmative. She walked in and looked around the room. It was small, and filled to the brim with alien technology. Nora handed her the cell phone.

"Like I said; we can't even get it to work, I think the battery is empty". Rose examined the phone.

"Where did you find this?" She asked as she used her fingers to open the back of the phone where the battery was.

"There this spot where the rift sometimes dumps all sorts of stuff, we don't know where it comes from. Some things we had identified as alien technology, but some things we just don't know what they are."

"And nobody else can come there, nobody could have just dumped the phone there?"

"No, only people with the right clearing can come near the 'dump' as we call it." Rose had finally opened the back of the phone and was indeed looking at a very familiar piece of alien technology. _The universal transmitter, I was right, I did know this phone. _Than suddenly an other thought came to mind. _"I can call him, I can try, maybe the signal is strong enough to reach the TARDIS. _A smile crept onto her face. Suddenly she was called back to reality by Nora calling out her name.

"Sorry, I think I found what you were looking for. This phone.." she held up the one she'd just opened, "is indeed broken, but this is what you were looking for."

"What is it" Nora looked at the small device in Rose her hand.

"A universal transmitter". Rose couldn't help to smile. "You can call anyone, everywhere, even when you are 6 billion years into the future, you can call home."

"So does it still work?" Nora seemed just as excited as Rosa was. Rose took her own phone and inserted the transmitter.

"Let's find out shall we".

"Hold on, how do you know it's safe, I mean, have you ever used one before?"

"Yeah, I used to have one in my phone, but I lost my phone during the battle of canary wolf". She smiled at the blank look on Nora's face. "I'll tell you later". She slowly typed in a all to familiar number, pressed call and waited. It took about 15 seconds for the phone to connect to a satellite and than it started ringing. Rose closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. She couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous while she waited.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS

"So what are you doing again"? Jenny asked her dad as she was looking at only his trainers coming from under the TARDIS console.

"I'mhmpfing phe pfarfis". Came out from underneath the console. Some moving, "I'm fixing the TARDIS".

"Yeah I got that, what exactly are you fixing." Jenny smiled. "I'm not stupid you know, time-lord brain and all. I could help".

"I'm fixing the particle flow of the main engine during…" The Doctor was interrupted by the TARDIS phone ringing.

"We have a phone?" Jenny asked surprised.

"Of course we have a phone; you're inside a police box. Why wouldn't it have a phone"?

"Well because it isn't really a police box and …"

"Just pick it up will you". The Doctor tried to get out from under the console but since he was so far in it was going to take a while. Meanwhile Jenny picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Jenny speaking". There was a lot of static but suddenly a voice came through.

"Hello…Rose Tyler…Doctor there?" It took some time for Jenny to understand what this Rose Tyler she assumed, was saying. "Hold on …. Outside" Suddenly the static cleared and Jenny could hear Rose just fine.

"I'm sorry all I got was your name, how may I help you".

"I'm looking for the Doctor, is he there".

"Yeah, he's here, he a bit tied up at the moment, you'll have to wait a second." Jenny turned to her dad, he was still trying to get out from under the console.

"Dad, it's for you, a Rose Tyler?" She looked surprised as her father suddenly made a lot more effort to move. "What's so special about her"? She asked him as he stood next to her in a second. The Doctor didn't reply and grabbed the telephone from her hand.

"Rose". He asked; his voice soft and unsure.

"You have a daughter?" It was Rose all right, the Doctor couldn't help but to smile at her voice.

"Rose" He said again "it's really you".

"Never mind me, YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER! You never thought there was a time to tell me about this. I thought you didn't have family, that there was no-one left. Where did you get a daughter from?"

"Yeah that's kind of a funny story, I was on this planet with Donna and Martha after saving the earth once again, I was brilliant, I must say, absolutely brilliant. Anyway suddenly the TARDIS started flying by itself and we ended up on this planet where they were fighting a war which had taken several generations for them, but only 7 days for real and they used DNA to create soldiers and they used my DNA to create one." The Doctor paused to take a breath. "So I found her after I left you on Bad Wolf Bay. Did I also mention she's a time lord. I'm not the last of my kind anymore, isn't that brilliant!"

"Yes it is Doctor" Rose couldn't help sounding a bit sad as she said that. "I miss you." She blurted out, not being able to stop herself.

The Doctor was silent for a short while after she said that, "I miss you too Rose" came softly from the other side. Suddenly his voice changed.

"You shouldn't be calling me, that's too hard for you, for both of us. You should just live yourself with the human me and make the most of that."

"But Doctor…" Rose tried to interrupt him but he wouldn't stop.

"Please just live your life and don't call me again, it's too hard". His voice softened, "It's too hard." After that he quickly hung up the phone and sank to the floor, his face in his hands. He felt Jenny sit down next to him and put his arms around him.

DWDWDWDW

Rose stared at the phone in her hands, tears streaming down her face. Nora handed her a tissue which she gladly took. She couldn't believe he'd just hung up on her like this, _how dare he! _After composing herself she turned to Nora.

"It's still working, I called someone who's in an other universe." After that she walked down the seemingly endless walls of the Torchwood institute.

_The powers of the wolf are growing. Soon he will not be able to keep himself concealed. His powers will start to show. Once this happens no-one has foreseen what will happen. One thing is for sure, all shall know he is here. All the universes; every single star or planet, trough all of time and space. Everyone will know. For he sends a message to retrieve the light from which he came.  
_

**This is not my favorite chapter ever, I'm not really happy with how the phone-call turned out. I had all these great ideas, but they were in Dutch and I couldn't get them written out in English the way I liked. So I'm a bit disappointed, also because I felt it's a bit out of character. Oh well, hope my next chapter ends up the way I like it. Next up: the Doctor and Jenny meet a wolf and Rose.., well you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Carmina**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next installment of my story

**Here is the next installment of my story. Thanks to the people who left a review. Let me know what you think.**

"You're going to love this planet. It's like a living fairytale." Jenny watched her dad jump up and down the TARDIS with excitement.

"So there's like princes on white horses and damsels in distress?" She asked him.

"Well maybe not that kind of fairytale. You remember the cat-people on new earth, right."

"Yes of course I do. It's not like I forget something." She smiled at him.

"Well this is the planet where they originally came from. There are all kinds of living animals here." So do you want to give landing a try?" He asked as he stepped away from the controls. She looked at him skeptically. Than with a little hesitance she stepped forwards and pushed the necessary buttons. The TARDIS somewhat crash-landed on the planets surface but for a first time it wasn't that bad.

Jenny slowly opened the door and looked outside. Her father joined her. It was dark outside, they were in a small ally. Jenny could see some light shining through the securely shut curtains. The whole town was deserted. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and walked to the nearest shop. There was a sign on the door saying it closed at sundown, all the curtains were securely shut. The Doctor banged on the door and waited for an answer.

Upstairs a curtain was moved a bit to the side. A face appeared but Jenny couldn't see who it was, since the face was pulled back as fast as it appeared. After a few seconds the door opened and a tall man appeared. He had a long nose and dog's ears. _A dog-man _Jenny thought to herself. He ushered them inside and quickly closed the door behind them, placing several locks back in place.

"What are you folks doing out there at this time of night"? He asked them as he showed them the way to his living room.

"We just arrived here, what's wrong, since when does this planet have a curfew?" The Doctor asked him.

"Well it started a few weeks ago, we'd always lived in peace but suddenly part of the canines turned feral. They started killing people." Always after nightfall, so now everybody stays inside once it gets dark". He sat them down and after a minute came back with 3 mugs. He handed them both one.

"So these canines, would that include you"? Jenny couldn't help but to ask.

"No miss, it's just the wolfs and then only the full breeds so to speak. But I'm rude, let me introduce myself. I'm Chris." He held out his hand for the Doctor to shake.

"I'm the Doctor". He saw the look on Chris' face and quickly added "just the Doctor and this is Jenny, my daughter. Long story."

"Nice to meet you both." He sat down in the old chair in the corner, covered by something Jenny would identify as a dogs blanket.

"Could you tell us some more about the wolfs turning feral?" the Doctor asked. "Any idea what caused it?"

Chris shook his head. "The only thing I know is that it started around the planet about 3 weeks ago. My neighbor was a wolf, friendly man. Than one night I heard his trash his entire house, for some reason. The next morning I came to check on him, he was gone. Haven't seen him since. After that people started disappearing, during the night. Now everybody's to scared to go out".

"Can you show me you neighbors home?" The Doctor looked happy with a new adventure.

"No way, there's no way I'm going out there tonight. I'm staying inside!"

"Ok, can you show me the house tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure" Chris looked relieved about not having to go outside at his time of day. He quickly offered them a bed and disappeared to his own bedroom.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The next morning the left for the home of Chris' neighbor. Chris opened the door and they slowly walked into the big mess. All the chairs in the house were smashed, the cabinets were emptied and cloths were in pieces on the floor. They walked around the rooms of the flat for a few minutes . When the Doctor realized he wasn't going to find anything there he walked out of the room. He reached for the doorknob and suddenly his hand stopped. He slowly pulled it back and crouched down. After studying the knob for a good minute, Jenny and Chris waiting anxiously for him to tell them what he found, he stood up.

"You see this" He pointed to some scratching made around the lock. That's a wolfs claw". He looked at Chris. "You were right, the wolfs did turn feral".

He quickly pulled the door open and ran outside. Jenny and Chris ran after him. After a short run they caught up with him. He was standing in front of the TARDIS, searching for his key. Jenny made a face, clearly saying, _not again_. Grabbed her key and opened the door. The Doctor sprinted inside, grabbed his hammer and banged on a few buttons. Suddenly a screen sprang to life and after a few seconds they were staring at

"What are we looking at" The Doctor looked up surprised, he'd clearly forgotten about Chris.

"This is a scan of the nearby space. I'm looking for something in orbit, something turning these wolfs feral." He turned his attention back to the screen, squinting his eyes.

"There's noting there". He yelled, "that can't be. There must be something there". He ran around the console and quickly pressed some more buttons. Looked at an other screen.

"Nothing!"

"Dad, what about in a different time. You told me about the Daleks hiding a few seconds ahead of the universe. Could it be something like that now." He looked up, his face lit up and he quickly gave her a hug.

"You're a genius, you're brilliant. Well you'd have to be, since you're my daughter".

He ran around the console again, hitting various buttons. The TARDIS lit up and started humming loudly. Jenny could see her dad mumble things to his ship, encouraging her, if it was a her, to make a bigger effort. Suddenly there was a very small signal, like a radio wave. The TARDIS could hardly pick it up but the Doctor forced her to find where it was coming from.

"No, it can't be." His hands shot to his hair as he blinked at the results before him. Jenny stood next to him and was just as confused by the results as he was.

"So there's a signal coming from the void. Since when can somebody survive there?" She looked at her dad for an answer.

"Come on Jenny, we both know that's not possible. It must be coming from a parallel universe". They looked at each other, confused. They had both forgotten about Chris in the heat of the moment and jumped when he suddenly spoke.

"You're talking about different universes and all, and I'm not sure I want to believe that, but couldn't it just be a big Bad Wolf converting his friends to wreck some havoc in this world"?

The Doctor hadn't heard a word Chris said after bad wolf. His hand had fallen lifeless besides his body and his face had fallen. _How could I not think about this. What's wrong with me. Come on man, wolfs behaving badly, bad wolfs. _He suddenly jerked into action and raced towards the door, he pulled is open and looked outside.

**So what did you think, hate it, love it, suggestions, anything. Let me know, push that button.**

**Carmina**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to write the next chapters. I've been having a bit of a writers block and changed everything I wrote 1000 times. I hope you like the next chapters. Please read and review so without further ado, chapter 6 and chapter 7**

_The wolf is not able to conceal his powers anymore. People will start to feel something is wrong. Some might be in danger because of the powers, others will not even acknowledge the changes. One thing is for sure, now the whole universe, trough time and space will notice his presence. The one who will not acknowledge the changes he brings, will very soon get the greatest gift he has to give. Will this person accept this gift, or will it be wasted. _

The Doctor looked around wildly, his eyes searching for those all too familiar word, nothing. Jenny and Chris walked up behind him. Jenny put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked him, not able to hide the concern in her voice. He slowly turned around.

"What you said" he looked at Chris "made me think of something, the words bad wolf, they are a sign, a connection between me and.." He hesitated "A connection between me and somebody else. It goes through time and space. It means the end of the world is coming, but it also means something good is going to come. I guess I got carried away a bit."

" Rose" Jenny looked at her dad, his face still flushed with excitement and she could feel his hearts beating just a little to fast. He simply nodded.

"But we know now that the world isn't coming to an end, at least not because of these wolfs. That's great, so let's figure out what is going on than." The Doctor said, overly excited. His heart had made a huge jump when Chris had said bad wolf. He couldn't help it. He just wanted to see her again. The next time he would be the one kissing her, he would be the one taking her home and they would be together forever, well her forever, a regeneration for him maybe at the most. Suddenly he felt Rose her presence in his mind, strongly, like he felt Jenny's when she was allowing him to. Like he would feel any other time-lords. But this was Rose, she wasn't a time-lord, and there was no way she could be there in his mind. He was shocked to say the least, shocked and confused and happy, but mostly shocked.

Apparently Rose was feeling the same 'cause just as soon as it appeared the connection was lost again. Leaving the Doctor alone in his mind, a big black hole to be filled.

DWDWDWDWDW

" Rose, Rose" Rose was jerked out of her trance when somebody called her name. She was confused. Somehow she felt the Doctors presence in her mind just a minute ago. It came out of nowhere, ok she was thinking about him, but there was no way he should be in her mind. Or he in hers for that matter.

"Rose do you know what time it is?" John asked her. "Why are you still here?"

"It's 18.24 and about 30 seconds" She replied, " and I'm still here because I want to finish this before I leave for the weekend". She pointed to the mess of wires, switches and unknown technology in front of her.

"So what is it this week?" John asked her, smiling at her dedication. He'd been working on a weird case all week. They had discovered and alien species who were always born as twins. In the first 3 years of their lives they were connected to each other. As one grew stronger, the other grew weaker, as if the dominant one was draining the others life energy. After 3 years the bond was severed and only the strongest would survive. He was intrigued by this information, but Rose was just a bit too committed this week.

"I'm working on a probe we are going to sent into the void, it's supposed to gather information about it. We've tested it a few times now but somehow it just ends up at the drop 3 seconds after we've shot it into it."

"And what exactly is your part in this". John looked at her hands still rapidly attaching wires to each other.

"I'm trying to make some kind of force field that will prevent the void from throwing it out immediately. 10 seconds should be enough for it to gather information and make a few pictures."

"Look Rose, it's very interesting but it's late and I'm hungry, let's go".

"I just want to finish this, it'll take like 3.5 minutes, then I'll come with you, I promise."

"Just let the beautiful lady finish what she's working on John. If she says she'll be finished in 3.5 minutes, she will, trust me." Jack walked up, ready to go home, and gave John a friendly hug and quickly gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. He looked up at John who had an unhappy look on his face.

"What's wrong, do you want a kiss too?" Jack moved towards him and made a move as to kiss him, John stepped away.

" If you want to kiss me you'll have to buy me dinner first." John smiled. Just then Rose looked up.

"Finished" She smiled, John looked at his watch, exactly 3.5 minutes had passed. He put an arm around her and started walking towards the door. He suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Jack, do you want to join us for diner? We were going to get takeout; I would love to catch up." Jack nodded and walked up to them, also putting an arm around Rose, together they walked out of the building. As the door closed behind them they could hear a wolf cry out to the full moon above their heads.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor tried to pretend nothing had happened, but he wasn't fooling his daughter, she was after all his daughter. He couldn't keep anything from her. Luckily for him she had decided it had something to do with the bad wolf ordeal and ignored it.

They were waiting at the end of the village, hiding in the bushes, waiting for the darkness to come and cover them completely. The Doctor hoped the wolfs would show up. He wanted to talk to them. At this moment he was trying to get the connection with Rose back. He'd tried to contact her the normal way but Rose wouldn't open her mind to him, she probably didn't even know he was trying to get in. After that he'd tried using the full power of his brain to get into hers, usually this would be enough. Rose's mind didn't open for him. For some reason her mind was blocked very securely. In ways a normal human mind shouldn't be protected. But then again, Rose wasn't normal, she was something special. As a final resource he'd tried using both his and Jenny's mind, this seemed to be working, the layers of protection were starting to creak but suddenly he walked into a wall, literally, well his mind hit a wall, very nicely placed in Rose her mind. He stopped abruptly, this was only going to give him a headache, and Jenny too judging by her look.

Suddenly they were surrounded by howling; he hadn't been paying attention and hadn't noticed it getting dark. He slowly raised his had, meanwhile telling Jenny and Chris to do the same. He turned towards the large man in front of him. He growled at them, nodding with his head to 3 of his companions who bound there hands and feet, and lifted them up effortless.

"Take me to your leader" The Doctor smiled at the wolfs in front of him. I love saying that, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After what seemed like hours of being carried by one of the wolfs Jenny felt that she was lowered of the shoulder of the man carrying her and placed on the floor. She reached out to find her fathers comforting hand but all she felt was the cold earth around her. She slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she might see. It didn't make any difference. It was just as dark with her eyes open as it was with her eyes closed.

Because she couldn't see her other senses were heightened. She could hear people, or animals, moving around. She could smell what she could only cal wet dog, meat cooking and something indistinctive, a plant maybe.

"Jenny are you there". The voice of her father sounded loud and clear in her head. She moved her head around trying to see where he was.

"Where are you" She whispered, trying to sit up.

"I don't know, vision isn't really great here" he answered, his voice once again very well audible. "You don't have to whisper by the way, just thinking is enough. Time-lords have a link together, they can communicate telepathically."

"So what's this big plan of yours by the way, get captured, perhaps even killed?" She almost yelled out the last part.

"No I wanted to see, operative word being see, the wolfs and try to figure out what they are up to, why they are kidnapping all these people."

"Yeah, that seemed like a great plan, do you ever think anything trough? Did it ever occur to you this might go wrong"! Her voice was shaking with emotion by now.

"Ssssh" her dad whispered, "it's going to be ok. I'll get you out of here safely". Suddenly the mental connection disappeared. Jenny felt like a door was slammed into her face, something had to be happening at her dad because there was no way he would close the connection that suddenly. After that an other thought came into her mind. If something had happened to him, he wasn't anywhere near her. She couldn't find any change in her surroundings, so where was her father and what was going on.

The Doctor was just about to comfort his daughter a bit more. She wasn't used to being in situations like this and not being in control at all clearly scared her. Suddenly he heard a key turn in a lock nearby, a door opened and a faint light streamed in. Well it would be faint if your eyes were used to the light. After hours in the dark the light was blinding him.

"The great Kgha has asked for you" The wolf in the doorway said to him. He stepped forwards and untied the Doctors hands and feet. He was pulled up to his feet. He had to stand there for a minute, hands against the wall, waiting for the dizziness to go away after a minute he turned to his guard and nodded to him.

" Let's go".

Rose looked at Jack, tears streaming down her cheeks from laughter. It was just like the old days when the doctor, jack and she spent their days joking around in the TARDIS, saving a planet here and there, making friends, and a boatload of enemies everywhere they went. Jack in the parallel world was just like the Jack she used to know. He had told them the story about how he arrived in Cardiff, a story filled with exaggerations and a lot of very nice and very beautiful woman and men. There was one big difference between this Jack and the one she used to know, this Jack was not immortal, or at least, not that he knew of.

John noticed Rose suddenly zoned out. She didn't hear him talk, didn't react to being shaken and not to Jack's very inappropriate suggestions.

Just as sudden as she zoned out, she came back to the world again.

" Rose, what happened?" She opened her eyes and looked into the concerned faces of both John and Jack.

"Nothing..," She shook her head as to make clear nothing happened and she was fine.

"Yeah, that was nothing," Jack gave her a stern look. "You completely disappeared from this earth. You didn't even react to me proposing having a threesome."

"You what.." Rose quickly closed her mouth again.

"See what I mean" Jack smiled, "so why don't you tell us what really happened. You're talking to a guy from the 51 century and one of the top researchers in the medical department. So, spill".

The Doctor was pushed to the ground by the person escorting him to presumably the great Kgha. His guard left and closed the door behind him. The Doctor looked up and noticed he was sitting before some sort of improvised throne.

"Are you the one they call the oncoming storm?" a voice asked him from behind. He stood up and quickly turned around.

"That's what they call me in some places." He nodded, "I prefer the Doctor, hello, and who are you?" He held out his hand towards the person, still hardly visible in the shadows.

"I'm the great Kgha", he answered, stepping forwards. "I assume you want to know why you're here." The Doctor nodded. "Please sit down", he motioned to the chairs between them. "It started a few weeks ago. I started hearing this weird voice in my head, telling me what to do. It told me I wasn't the only one, but I was destined to be the leader. I was ordered to go here and trash my home, making it look like I turned I came here, I noticed I wasn't the only one at all. There were loads of us here."

"All wolfs?" the Doctor asked. The man opposite him nodded.

"Yes, that was the second thing I noticed. For some reason I was elected to be their leader, so I played the part. I had to tell everybody to kidnap people from the villages, take them here and put them in prison cells.

"But why?" The Doctor was getting inpatient. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"The voice in my head wanted to talk one they call the oncoming storm. He said you would eventually end up here if something was terribly wrong. He said your ship would bring you here. He gave me a sign when you showed up here, and told me to go get you. He wants to talk to you."

"How…" The Doctor was interrupted

"I don't know he didn't tell me." Suddenly his eyes turned backwards into his head and his body went limp. With a soft thumb the body fell to the floor. Slowly something started to move out of the body. Something, or rather, someone, flexed some muscles and slowly stood up.

The body was completely transparent but still the doctor could clearly see who it was. He stumbled backwards and managed to whisper "you" before the ghost, person, imitation, hologram, or whatever it was, started to speak.


End file.
